1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for make-up or a care product. An applicator of this type is for example used for applying an intensifying product, also known as mascara, to the eyelashes, or for applying eyeliner, eyeshadow, nail-care cream, nail varnish, lipstick or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
A capillary applicator for make-up or a care product generally includes a reservoir containing the product to be applied and a removable cap which is for closing the reservoir. A wand is secured to the cap via one of its ends and, at its other end, it carries a member, such as a stiff brush or a fine brush, for applying the product. In the configuration in which the reservoir is closed by the cap, the application member is immersed in the reservoir. When the cap and the wand are removed from the reservoir, a certain quantity of product, which can then be applied, is picked up on the stiff brush or fine brush.
Customarily, the member for applying the product is assembled in line with the wand, which is itself in line with the cap. This rigid configuration sometimes makes the whole assembly difficult to manipulate. This is particularly so in that applying make-up to the corner of the eye and eyelid, or applying make-up to the left eye in the case of a right-handed person, or to the upper lip, requires the user to twist the wrist uncomfortably. Moreover, such manipulation under non-ergonomic conditions makes spillage and scraping more likely.
It has been noted that, upon opening make-up applicators, users describe a circular and non-linear movement with their hands. This natural gesture results in the wand carrying the application member emerging from the reservoir at a non-zero (acute) angle with respect to the axis of the reservoir. Such observations are described in FIG. 3A.
It is therefore noted that, as it passes through the wiping device, the application member is not wiped in an identical manner on all its faces. This is particularly critical in the case of application members which include convex contours, in which case wiping is naturally less effective.
Finally it is noted that, when it exits the reservoir, the application member is inclined and soils the rim of the reservoir.
Make-up applicators are already known in which the wand carrying the application member consists of two half-wands which are connected together by means of a hinge so as to reduce the distance between the cap and the application member. This has a number of drawbacks.
When, by actuation of the hinge, the half-wand which carries the application member is inclined relative to the half-wand carrying the cap, the distance between the user's hand which is holding the cap, and the application member, is shorter than when using a hingeless applicator. This results in a reduction in the range of the make-up gesture and contributes to the clumsiness of the maneuver.
Moreover, it is difficult to reinsert the wand into the reservoir when it is in a position which is inclined about its central hinge, the wand tending to give way under pressure.
Furthermore, when the reservoir includes a wiping member the hinge, positioned between the two half-wands, impedes the passage of the wand through the wiping member and product accumulates in the gaps in the hinge, giving rise to soiling. Moreover, a hinge of this type confers a certain fragility on the applicator assembly as a whole.
Finally, the manufacture of make-up applicators of small size which include a hinge midway along the wand cannot be envisaged on account of the bulk that a hinge of this type would necessarily represent. In fact, applicators of small size are much appreciated by users, since they are easy to carry and take up little space in a bag.
FR-A-2 701 196 discloses a make-up applicator comprising a reservoir, a removable cap for closing the reservoir, an application member carried by the end of a wand secured to the cap, and a grip articulated about an axis carried by the cap, this grip consisting of a small arch whose dimensions are such that in the folded position of the grip the small arch surrounds the reservoir.
An applicator of this type has the same drawbacks (reduction in the range of the make-up gesture, difficulties in inserting the wand into the reservoir) as those described hereinabove in the case of applicators including two half-wands which are connected together by means of a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,989 discloses a make-up applicator comprising a reservoir, a removable cap for closing the reservoir, and an application member carried by the end of a wand secured to the cap, the wand being connected to the cap by means of an articulation about an axis. An articulation of this type does not permit free orientation of the wand relative to the cap and does not allow homogeneous wiping of the application member. Also, with an applicator of this type, deposition of product on the rim of the reservoir is observed each time the applicator is used.